Forever Only Lasts So Long
by Shadow Fortuna
Summary: My first fanfic! ^^ A new character comes to Garden and hires Squall and the gang for an unknown mission...wait and see what happens! Rated PG13 for later themes and action--rating may change. Read & review please! CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP!!!
1. The Visitor

Forever Only Lasts So Long  
Chapter 1: The Visitor  
  
* * *   
  
"A potential employer is always a welcome guest."  
  
* * *  
  
  
The intercom on Cid Kramer's desk sputtered to life, and the nasally voice of his secretary interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"There's someone to see you, Headmaster."  
  
Headmaster Cid sighed, staring down at the crossword puzzle he was trying in vain to finish. "Nora," he said into the intercom, "do you know a seven-letter term for the aging of alcohol?"  
  
He heard Nora snort impatiently. "Ferment. Now, this young lady says it's urgent, Headmaster."  
  
"Oh, send her in, send her in," Cid remarked absently. "Ferment, of course, I should have known."  
  
The heavy wooden doors inched open, and he could hear Nora shoo his visitor into the office. When he looked up, he was greeted with the sight of a rather slight teenager standing uncomfortably in the doorway.  
  
Cid stood up and saluted, amused at the bewildered expression on the girl's face. She obviously wasn't one of his students. She watched the Garden salute silently, offering an awkward bow in return. Cid chuckled. "Well now. Why don't you sit down?" He gestured to one of the overstuffed leather armchairs.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you," she replied, moving toward a comfortable-looking green chair. She adjusted her prim jacket before sitting. Cid eyes her clothing. It wasn't a SeeD uniform, or even a foreign Garden Cadet suit. Just a simple black travel dress and coat.  
  
He cleared his throat. "So, Miss...uh, Miss...?"  
  
"DiGiovanna," she said softly. "Stellina DiGiovanna."  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, Miss DiGiovanna, what brings you to my humble Garden?"  
  
Stellina shifted uncomfortably. "I'm looking to hire some...er, some soldiers, if you will."  
  
"SeeDs?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Your military, I assume?" She fiddled with a silver ring on her middle finger.  
  
Cid looked at Stellina closely. "We might not have the strongest reserve. Have you considered the other Gardens? It is good to keep your options op-"  
  
"No, thank you." Her voice was firm. "I believe Balamb is a very good source."  
  
"Heh. The Sorceress War last year influenced your choices, eh?"  
  
Stellina's head cocked to one side. "Perhaps. But I would've chosen you anyway. Better vibrations in Balamb."  
  
Cid leaned back into his chair. "Hmmm..." he mused. "I can't help much with selection-not my cup of tea, I'm afraid. However, I know of one person who may be able to help." Pressing the intercom once again, he said, "Nora, I need you page a teacher for me."  
  
Nora stopped her typing and picked up the PA microphone. "Yes, Headmaster. Who do you want?"  
  
Cid smiled. "Page Quistis Trepe, please."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, as you see, class, unless you pass the written exam, you won't make SeeD this time." Instructor Quistis Trepe finished passing the tests out to her nervous students. "Remember: answer in compete sentences; essay questions are worth ten points; and if the answer is FALSE don't just circle 'False,' write the correct answer. I cannot stress those points enough." She looked out at the classroom. "Any questions?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"All right, then, begin." Pencils hit paper with dull clicks, and Quistis sat herself down at her desk. Grabbing her red pen, she started grading papers. After 30 minutes, the PA system switched on.  
  
"Quistis Trepe, please report to Headmaster Kramer's office."  
  
Quistis' head snapped up as the familiar voice of the Headmaster's secretary echoed through the classroom. "Quistis to the Headmaster's office. That is all."  
  
She stood and stretched, eyeing her students warily. "Kiran, you're in charge," she said to her best student, whose test was already done. "Put your test in the box, and let me know of any troublemakers when I get back." With that, she strode out of the room and headed toward Cid's office.  
  
I wonder what Headmaster Cid wants this time, she thought to herself. Hope it's not just another crossword puzzle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Headmaster Cid relaxed. "Well, Miss DiGiovanna-"  
  
"Call me Stellina."  
  
"Yes, of course. Now then, Stellina," he remarked. "I just summoned the top SeeD instructor Balamb has. I'm sure if anyone can help you, Quistis Trepe can."  
  
Stellina began toying with her ring again. "I hope she can," she murmured.  
  
"Headmaster," Nora's voice crackled on the intercom. "Quistis is here."  
  
"Let her in, Nora."  
  
The graceful form of Quistis swept into the room, Cid standing to salute her. After saluting back, Quistis glanced at Stellina, then asked Cid briskly, "What is it you need me for, sir?"  
  
"This young lady-" Cid motioned toward Stellina "-needs to hire some SeeDs. Quistis, this is Stellina DiGiovanna."  
  
Quistis turned to shake the girl's hand. Hire SeeDs? It's been a year, more even...  
  
"Hello, Miss DiGiovanna," Quistis said warmly.  
  
"Stellina, please."  
  
"Stellina, then. What can I do for you? I assume you are ready to select?"  
  
"Yes, please, Ms. Trepe." She followed Quistis to a filing cabinet.  
  
"Quistis. Now, what size group are you looking to hire? We have about one hundred trained SeeDs, and almost as many trainees willing to go, but-"  
  
"A small group, seven or eight at most, will do nicely, thank you, Ms.-I mean, Quistis." Stellina ran her hand over the files.  
Quistis reached in and pulled out a dozen full files. "Here's a start." Opening one, she pulled out a small photo and information spread. "Squall Leonheart, current Garden commander. Gunblade user and member of the original force victorious in the Sorceress War last year."  
  
Stellina moved his file ever-so-slightly to her right. "Excellent."  
  
"Zell Dincht, expert Martial Artist and Squall's teammate."  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
Quistis proceeded to pull out many of Squall's cohorts, Stellina expressing her approval. After that, they reviewed several others.  
  
Stellina looked up at Quistis. "Any marksmen present at your Garden?"  
  
"Marksmen?"  
  
"Snipers, gunners." Stellina waved her hand impatiently. "I need one with experience in firearms."  
  
Quistis retrieved yet another file. "Irvine Kinneas, professional sniper. Yet another of Squall's friends."  
  
"Ah," Stellina nodded im approval. "And yet there seems to be one missing." She turned again to Quistis. "Where are you on this list?"  
  
"ME?"  
  
"I'm not uneducated," Stellina said. "I keep up in current affairs. Your name appeared quite often whenever I talked to veterans of the war."  
  
"Well, certainly I have experience, but-"  
  
"Let me see your file."  
  
Quistis wordlessly handed over her information.  
  
"Whip-nice weapon. Excellent credentials." She smiled slightly. "Modest, were we, Quistis?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Totally understandable. Now this Rinoa character-" she pointed to a file "-isn't a SeeD yet?"  
  
"Taking her exam as we speak." Quistis looked at her watch. "Class is almost over."  
  
"I'll let you go soon enough. I've made my decision." She spread six files onto Cid's desk, where he was working patiently on his crossword puzzle.  
  
He looked up, flustered. "Ah, yes, of course, of course," he said, shoving the paper under some books. "Who have you chosen?"  
  
"Leonheart."  
  
"Ah, good!" Cid praised. "Excellent fighter."  
  
"Heartilly."  
  
"One of my best students," Quistis admitted.  
  
"Dincht, Tilmitt, Kinneas."  
  
"Wonderful," Cid remarked.  
  
"And," Stellina finished, glancing for a minute at Quistis, "Trepe."  
  
Quistis' mouth fell open as Headmaster Cid clapped. "I'm giving you my best!"  
  
Quistis shook her head, knocking her out of her daze. "Speaking of giving," she said meekly. "Hate to bring this up, but the SeeDs still must decide on a fee."  
  
"Double the usual amount." Stellina opened her pocketbook.   
  
"But, I, that is, I don't make the decisions for ALL of them-"  
  
"Triple it, then," Stellina replied lazily, picking up a pen and writing a memo.  
  
"Surely, Stellina, you'll want to-" Cid began, before Stellina interrupted him.  
  
"Quadruple it, and that is final."  
  
"Good, good!" Quistis nearly shouted. "I mean, that's fine, Stellina. Cid, would you...?"  
  
"Of, course, yes, yes. Sorry to disturb you again, Nora," he said into the intercom.  
  
"What is it, Headmaster?" Nora's voice sounded exasperated.  
  
"Get the old group for me, Nora. We have a job for them."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like it so far! Long first chapter...expect the second soon, but I need time. I still have to find my muse, catch it, and force it to work overtime! ^^;;;  
Please review!  
~Shadow~  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of Final Fantasy 8 belong to Squaresoft and not me. HOWEVER, Stellina DiGiovanna is copyright me, Shadow Fortuna. Let me know if you want to use her in an original fanfic.   
(And for those who were wondering, George Elliot said the quote at the beginning.)  
  
  



	2. The SeeDs

Forever Only Lasts So Long

**Forever Only Lasts So Long**

Chapter 2: The SeeDs

* * *

**_"Lend thy serious hearing to what I shall enfold. "_**

* * *

"All right, then, begin." Quistis finished addressing her class and sat down. Rinoa Heartilly looked at her test. Oh, shoot, she thought. I hope I can do this.

Selphie Tilmitt had helped her study last night. "Don't worry, Rinoa," she had assured her. "It's not nearly as difficult as Quisty makes it sound."

But Selphie hadn't taken the written part pf the exam in Balamb, and when Rinoa pointed that out, Selphie had to agree. "Yeah, you're right," Selphie admitted. "But Zell and Squall did, and THEY said it wasn't that hard!"

Still, her dorm-mate hadn't calmed her fears much, and now Rinoa was regretting not being as optimistic as her friend. Okay, brain, she told herself. You can start WORKING now!

After what seemed like an eternity, the PA system crackled on, and a staticy voice called Quistis to the Headmaster's office. Quistis left her best student in charge (teacher's pet, thought Rinoa), and then left.

"Great," she mumbled. "Just great."

* * * * *

"Dude, we're out of hotdogs. We only have French fries. Sorry. Next!"

"Dammit!" Zell stomped over to Squall and Selphie, who were sipping sodas at their usual table. "That smart-alecky snack bar guy NEVER saves me any hotdogs! All I have are fries." He threw the paper plate down on the table, knocking French fries onto the table.

Squall sipped his Pepsi.

"You could try coming a bit earlier," Selphie offered. "You might actually get one."

Zell glared at her. "Oh, sure. Yeah. I've only tried that a TRILLION times. That loser just doesn't like me!"

"Didn't you shove his head in a toilet once?" Squall asked lazily. 

"That could be the reason he hates your guts, Zell," Selphie said.

"Shut up, both of you!" 

"Squall Leonheart, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Irvine Kinneas, please report to Headmaster Kramer's office."

Selphie, Squall, and Zell looked up. "Well," Zell said through a mouth of French fries. "Cid has another job."

"Oh, nooooo," Selphie whined. "It's probably another crossword puzzle!"

* * * * *

Rinoa placed her test on Quistis' desk on her way to Cid's office. "Hmm…" she thought out loud. "Which way?" Picking a hallway, she waltzed through it. All of a sudden, she spied Selphie across the hall near what she hoped was Cid's office. "Hey, Selphie!"

"Rinoa!" Selphie ran over. "Zell and Squall are in there." She jerked her head toward a door. "So, whaddaya think Cid wants?" 

"I dunno. What do you think?"

Selphie threw her hands up. "Probably a crossword puzzle. He's like, addicted to them." She looked around. "Hey, where's Irvy?" 

"Irvine? Probably inside, ya think?" Rinoa asked. 

"Yeah, maybe…yep, he's most likely inside."

"Well, I guess we're the last ones," Rinoa said.

"You bet." Selphie opened the door to the room. "Shall we?"

"Of course!" 

And they walked inside.

* * * * *

"So, Cid, what's up?"

"Yeah, whaddaya need US for?"

"It's been ages since our last job!"

"Hi, Mr. Cid!"

"Yo, Quistis, are you in on this?"

"HI QUISTY!"

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to Headmaster Cid. "Thank you," he said. "Now, Quistis must discuss something with all of…why, where's Irvine?"

"Irvy?" Selphie asked, looking around. "Hey, Rinoa, he WASN'T in here!"

* * * * *

Irvine was stretched out on the Garden lawn, his hat over his eyes. He was reflecting on his life. He was reviewing his problems. He was pondering his thoughts…

He was snoring.

* * * * *

"What're we gonna do?" Selphie asked. 

"Just pretend he's here," Squall said, leaning back into his armchair. "He never adds much to a conversation, anyway."

"Hmmm…" Cid pondered out loud. "We could always page him again…"

* * * * *

"Irvine Kinneas to Headmaster Kramer's office."

"Huh?" Irvine sat up and stretched.

"Irvine to the Headmaster's office. That is all."

"Ooookay," he yawned. "Looks like the old dude has a new job for me."

* * * * *

The clock ticked.

Quistis tapped her foot.

"Okay, when is that loser coming?"

"Shut up, Zell."

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Finally, the door creaked open and Irvine waltzed in. "Howdy, y'all."

"Irvine," Squall said, sounding exasperated. "Where have you been?"

"Taking a nap…oh, I was supposed to lie…"

"That's okay," Cid said hurriedly. "Quite all right, Irvine. Quistis, you may continue with our conversation." 

"Oh," Quistis said, suddenly looking flustered. "Well, we've had a job offer, and…"

"Rad!" Zell exclaimed. "JOB means MONEY!"

Squall elbowed Zell's ribs. "Shut up, stupid. Let Quistis finish." He looked up at Quistis. "G'head, Quistis. Zell should be quiet now."

"Owww…" Zell whispered, rubbing his side.

"Well, anyway, we've been offered a job for a, well, rather large amount of Gil. So Headmaster Cid and I called you up here to discuss whether you wanted to accept." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait, wait," Squall said, shaking his head. "How large is 'rather large'?"

"Yeah," said Zell. "We need to know what we get out of it."

Squall smacked him discreetly.

"And what IS the job?" Rinoa asked.

"We get to that in due time, people," Cid replied. "Only your employer can tell you that, Rinoa." He turned to Quistis. "Why don't you tell your friends about the payment?"

"THANKS, Cid," Quistis said, shooting him a Look. "I suppose I will." She looked at Squall and the others. "Well, it's quite more than the usual amount…"

"What, like, it's doubled?" Selphie queried.

"More than that."

"Tripled? Wow, that's a LOT!" Rinoa cried.

Quistis murmured something inaudible.

"Huh? What was that, Quistis?" Cid smiled. "What did you say?"

"Quadrupled."

Squall's mouth fell open. Zell fell off his chair. Irvine almost lost his hat. Selphie and Rinoa squealed.

"Hyne!" Selphie exclaimed. "That is CRAZY! Wowie-wow-wow!"

"Eeee!" Rinoa shrieked.

Squall regained his composure first. "Um, I, we, everyone should, um, discuss the acceptance or declination of this job offer."

"Take it," Selphie said automatically.

"Take it," Rinoa agreed.

"Take it," Quistis nodded.

"Take it," Irvine said.

"Duh," Zell said, rolling his eyes. "Don't be STUPID Squall!"

"Um, yeah. I agree." Squall turned back to the Headmaster. "We'll accept."

* * * * *

So, Squall agrees, eh? Find out what happens when the SeeDs meet Stellina! 

Third chapter will be posted A.S.A.P.!

Please review!

~Shadow~

** **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters of Final Fantasy 8 belong to Squaresoft and not me. HOWEVER, Stellina DiGiovanna is copyright me, Shadow Fortuna. Let me know if you want to use her in an original fanfic. **

**(And for those who were wondering, William Shakespeare said the quote at the beginning.)**


	3. Mystery Mission

Forever Only Lasts So Long

Forever Only Lasts So Long

Chapter 3: Mystery Mission

* * *

_"The greatest things are done with the help of small ones. "_

* * *

3:07. No, now it was 3:08.

_Shit, I don't HAVE all day!_

Stellina stood in a dark corner of Cid's office, watching the SeeDs mingle and converse. Strangely, none of them even seemed to notice her presence. Quistis' eyes flickered over to her once, but she knew Stellina was there anyway, and no one even followed her gaze. _Huh. For an 'elite military unit', they're not very observant, are they?_

_ _

From the shadows, she could see Cid start talking. She watched the group exchange confused glances at the mention of her finances. When the SeeDs began debating, every one of them nodded, until finally, the Commander turned back and falteringly agreed.

"Um, yeah. I agree. We'll accept."

_YES!_

"Wonderful!" Headmaster Cid exclaimed, clapping his hands. 

Stellina shifted. She hoped Cid would let her know when she could come out. She felt stiff. 

Cid fumbled with some papers on his desk, finally coming up with the crisp, white sheet Stellina had given him. That was it. She could come out as soon as he finished talking…

"Well, this is your contract," he said, waving it around. Zell made a grab for it, but Quistis slapped his hand away. "Never fear, friends," Cid laughed. "Your employer will tell you all you need to know, now."

At last!

* * * * *

"Employer? What employer?" Squall said, looking around. Squinting his eyes, he saw the figure emerge from the corner behind Cid's desk. As it brushed specks of dust from it's immaculate jacket, Squall sized it up.

First of all, it wasn't an 'it'. It was a 'she'. A very young one. _She can't be any older that me,_ Squall thought, taking in her slight frame and lack of verticality. In other words, a short, slim teenage girl had just offered thousands upon thousands of Gil to hire only six SeeDs.

_Crazy._

As she looked up, a few brown curls escaping from her perfect bun, he faltered. _Damn, she's gorgeous,_ he observed. Her skin was bronzed and free of imperfections. And her eyes…large and fringed with long lashes, and glittering a beautiful shade of…_purple? Freaky._

She walked over and stood next to Cid. Remembering his duties as Garden Commander, Squall straightened and saluted. He heard a rustle behind him and knew his comrades were doing the same. 

The newcomer blushed red, watching the salute with respect and confusion. Seeing this, Squall reached for her hand and shook it. "Squall Leonheart, SeeD and Garden Commander."

She nodded, looking pleased. "Stellina DiGiovanna, um, pleased to meet you." Stellina looked at Cid.

"Ah, good," Cid said. "Stellina is your new employer. She has spared no expense to ensure she receives the best help affordable. And that would be you." He smiled widely. "Now, why don't you _all_ introduce yourselves?"

Zell stepped up. Grabbing her hand, he shook it vigorously. "Zell Dincht, SeeD extraordinaire."

"Nice to meet—" she began, before Selphie knocked him out of the way. 

"I'm Selphie! Selphie Tilmitt. I'm a SeeD, too!"

"Charmed, I'm sure," Stellina said.

Rinoa walked over. "I'm Rinoa Heartilly. I want to be a SeeD, but I haven't gotten my test back—"

"I'm sure you made it," Stellina interrupted warmly. 

Irvine strolled over to them. Looking down at Stellina, he reached for her hand. "Irvine Kinneas, SeeD and pro sniper, at your service." Tipping his black cowboy hat, he smiled slyly.

Squall winced. _Great. Irvine's going to be trouble this time…not that he was any help last time._

Stellina let go of his hand rather quickly though. Looking away from Irvine, she smiled at everyone else. "Maybe we should start talking now."

Squall stretched. "Maybe we should." Waiting for her to sit down, he continued. "We all want to know what was so important you needed to empty your bank account."

Stellina relaxed in her seat. "That's hardly the extent of my savings. But that's not the point, is it?"

"No, I suppose not," Squall said slowly. "Let me rephrase that…what _is_ the mission?"

She began toying with a thin silver ring on her finger. "Well," she began hesitantly. "I can only tell you so much. I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss too much n—."

"What do you mean?" Zell interrupted.

"That means you can't tell us a lot, huh, Stellina?" Selphie leaned in and rested her head on her hand. "Just when I thought we'd find out."

"Can you still explain _some_ things?" Squall asked, eying her. _She seems…I dunno…mysterious._

"Fire away."

Squall thought for a minute. "Let's go with the first question. What's this mission all about?"

"Well," Stellina began slowly, "that depends. Do you mean, what do _you_ have to do?"

"Yeah," he said finally. "That's always a good place to start."

She tilted her head and wrapped her finger around a loose curl. "Okay." Her ankles crossed and she tugged at her jacket. "It's like this. My home is, er, changing. Rapidly. _Very_ fast. And I need someone to protect it from the changes." Stellina smiled sheepishly. "That's you." 

"Changes?" Squall asked, his eyebrow quirking.

"Wait, wait," Quistis said, shaking her head. "You can't stop _changes_. _Everything_ changes."

"No, not everything," Stellina replied. "My home isn't _supposed_ to change like _this_. Like, the way it's changing. It's just _not right_." She shuddered suddenly. 

"Explain 'not right,' " Squall asked. "Please."

"It's like last year."

Rinoa stiffened. "The Sorceress War…?"

Stellina nodded.

"It can't be like last year," Quistis said quickly. "We took care of every threat!"

Selphie saw the distraught look on Stellina's face. "Didn't we?" she squeaked timidly.

Stellina cradled her face in her hands. "I don't know! I wasn't there! All I know is that something's wrong…and since you said you fixed it _last_ time I thought that maybe you could try it _this_ time!" She looked up and blinked at Squall.

"Where do you live, anyway?" he asked gently.

"Not close. Far away. Um, in a valley."

"Any way you could be more specific?"

"Sorry." Stellina shook her head.

"Alrighty," Zell patted her on the shoulder. "_I_ think we should help."

"Me, too," Squall agreed absently. "I want to know what's going on over there."

"Me, three!" Selphie volunteered, her hand waving through the air.

Rinoa nodded. "And me." She looked distressed.

"I'm in," Irvine said nonchalantly. "May as well be."

"Either be sincere, Irvine," said Quistis severely. "Or stay here." Turning her attention back to Stellina, she said, "I'll help."

"Any other questions?" Stellina looked around.

Squall eyed his companions. "For now," he said, looking at her solemnly. "I think we're okay."

Until then, Cid had been sitting at his desk, listening silently to their conversation. He stood up. "Well, then, I suggest you sign the contract." He held it out for Squall.

Squall skimmed over it. _We, the undersigned, agree, of our own free will, yadda yadda yadda, fight bravely, offer our full potential, blah blah blah, until desired goal is met. Initial, signature, and we're done._ He scrawled his name with a fountain pen and handed it to Zell, who handed it to Quistis, who handed it to Rinoa, etc., etc., until all six had signed. Stellina then fished a pen out of her pocketbook, and in a neat, even script, wrote _Stellina Tricia DiGiovanna_. Waving the contract to dry the ink, she began talking again. 

"You may not be back for a while. I suggest you pack." After folding the paper and sliding it into her jacket, Stellina glanced at her watch. "Meet on the front lawn at, say, four-thirty?"

"That works for me." Squall glanced at his friends. "Alright?"

Selphie jumped out of her seat and bounced up and down. "Yippee! Vacation!"

"What should I pack?" Rinoa asked. "I only have forty-five minutes."

Stellina shrugged impatiently. "Warm clothes for cool weather, light clothes for warm weather, something waterproof. Climate varies. May as well pack your whole closet."

"Don't tell her that," Zell commented. "Or she will."

Rinoa playfully punched his arm. "Shut up, _chicken-wuss_."

"Don't call me that!"

"So," Headmaster Cid said loudly. "I'll see you all off in exactly," he glanced at his pocket watch, "forty-two minutes." He smiled widely as they began to file out. "

Stellina looked out after them. Irvine turned back and winked. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Flirt," she mumbled under her breath. "Hurry!" she called as an afterthought. 

* * * * *

"What am I going to bring? Oh, packing always equals stress!" Rinoa flopped onto her bed, next to her empty suitcase. 

"Don't make such a big deal out of it," Quistis said, folding a pair of jeans. "Just bring what Stellina said."

"My whole closet?"

"No, silly!" Selphie giggled. She flung Rinoa's clothes out of the closet. "Warm clothes, light clothes, and waterproof clothes. Hmm, we have an extra duster, bike shorts, tank tops, jeans—"

"Okay!" Rinoa exclaimed, jumping up and trying to grab her clothes as fast as Selphie threw them. "D'you think 'waterproof' meant, like, bathing suits?"

"You mean your blue tankini?" Quistis asked doubtfully. "I really don't think that's what she had in mind."

"Wetsuits!" Selphie yelled joyfully, digging in a dusty chest of drawers. "I know we had 'em here, _somewhere_…"

"Eeew," Rinoa squealed. "I haven't worn that stretchy thing since the last time we went to the beach! I look like a seal in it, and it's probably all tight and gross!"

"That _was_ ages ago," Quistis agreed. "Maybe bathing suits wouldn't be _too_ bad. Just one-pieces this time."

"I'll bring the blue one, anyway."

Selphie grabbed her yellow suit out of her cluttered drawer. "10% Lycra/nylon, 90% spandex." She looked up from reading the tag. "Didn't spandex die, like, last decade?"

"Yeah," Rinoa said, glancing at her own swimsuit. "Mine says '25% nylon, 75% spandex.' " She looked horrified. "My skin won't be able to breathe!"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Practically every suit has spandex in it, and believe me, Rinoa, your skin'll be able to breathe just fine." She packed her pink one-piece into her suitcase.

After nearly forty minutes of debating, they finally finished packing. "Alrighty, everyone, lets double check!" Selphie announced before they left. "Toothbrushes?"

"Check," said Quistis, holding three up. "And Aquafresh Whitening with fluoride, too."

"Shampoo?"

Rinoa held two bottles up. "I brought strawberry scented and aloe moisturizing. Matching conditioner and gel."

"We have our hats, umbrellas, rain boots…" Selphie scanned the list. "Anything we're forgetting?"

A muffled whimper was heard from under the bed.

"Oh, Angelo!" Rinoa shrieked, falling onto her knees and reaching for her dog. "We can't forget you, can we, baby?"

Whimper, whimper.

"Or your doggie treats, or favorite ball, or…"

"Rinoa!" Quistis waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "We have two minutes."

Rinoa stuffed her dog's essentials into her bag. "Let's go!"

Selphie held the door open. "Yeah! Road trip!"

* * * * *

Zell began shoving clothes into his duffel bag. "Turtlenecks, sweatpants, and socks, oh my!"

Squall rummaged through his sock drawer. "Not funny." He looked up at Irvine. "What're you so quiet about, Irvine?"

Irvine stuck his head out of the closet. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Doy, Squall, it can't be more obvious," Zell remarked loudly. "It's the hot new boss. Irvine was salivating. If she were an ice-cream cone…" He trailed off. 

"Doesn't he do that to everyone? He'll flirt with anything even resembling a human female."

"That hurts, Squall." Irvine tossed some clothes onto his bed. "Anyway, she's not just _hot_, she's _burnin' up_."

"She's our _manager_, now, stupid. You know the rules."

"Yeah, Irvy, you know the rules. Rule number one: no seducing the manager. Rule number two: don't brag if you do. Rule number…&%$#, Squall, that hurt!" Zell rubbed a newly forming bruise on his arm.

"Serves you right," Squall said calmly, zipping up his bag. 

"Yeah, Zell. Don't make fun of poor me." Irvine said with mock unhappiness. 

"You, too, Irvine." Squall glared at him. "I was serious. Don't try anything with the new kid. Best stay away until we're sure what this is all about."

Zell looked up in surprise. "You really don't trust her, do you?"

"No," Squall said frankly.

"She seemed so honest. Ya know, real passionate for her cause."

"Passionate for her cause?" Squall shook his head. "What is her cause? Stop things from 'changing.' That's not solid enough for me, yet."

"Mmm, _passionate_," Irvine said. "Wonder how passionate she really is…"

Zell laughed. "You testosterone-soaked freak! Like she doesn't already see right through you!" He imitated Stellina's prim, short handshake. "I don't think she liked _you_ at all."

Irvine scowled. 

"Guys," Squall said with annoyance. "We have like five minutes. Hurry up!"

Zell finished wrestling with his duffel bag's zipper just as Irvine snapped his suitcase shut. 

"Well?"

"Don't worry, Squall," Zell groaned, dragging his luggage through the door. "We're ready."

* * * * *

Stellina stood by a waiting bus, tapping her foot and anxiously watching for the SeeDs. _They're not very punctual, either._

Headmaster Cid put a hand on her arm. "They'll be here, soon, don't worry."

"Uh-huh," she replied vaguely. "Sure." She stooped and picked up a flower lying on the pavement.

Cid looked at her strangely. "Are you okay?"

Stellina looked up at him. "Huh? Why?" She twirled the flower between her fingers and smiled slightly.

"No reason." Cid shaded his eyes against the sun and looked for his students. "There's Quistis!"

Quistis came running as fast as she could, her suitcase in hand. "Am I late?"

Selphie and Rinoa followed. "Wait for meeeeee!" Selphie wailed.

"And me!" Rinoa tried to tow her belongings as quickly as possible, Angelo trotting at her side happily. 

Selphie panted. "Ooo, a bus!" She scampered over. "_Big_ bus!"

"That'll take you all to the train station," Cid said. 

"YEAH!" Selphie yelled, jumping into the air. "TRAIN TIME!!!"

"We'll only take the train for a while," Stellina explained. "We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"Hey," Quistis said, looking around. "Where're the guys?"

Zell appeared at the entrance. "YO, GUYS!" he shouted. "WE'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

Within a minute Squall, Zell, and Irvine were at the bus. As Squall and Cid loaded the luggage into the compartment under the bus, Stellina repeated the traveling information. "And we'll just walk the rest of the way. " Her eyebrow quirked. "You guys _do_ walk, don't you?"

"You bet we walk." Opened the door to the bus. "Who's drivin'?"

Squall volunteered. "I'll do it." The SeeDs and Stellina loaded onto the bus and he started the engine.

Cid raised his hand. "Good luck, friends," he said. "Be safe and make Balamb Garden proud."

Quistis stuck her head out the window. "Don't worry, Cid!" she called as the bus sped off. "We can do it!"

* * * * *

Finally, 3rd chapter is up, and boy is it a whopper! But what will happen on the way to Stellina's mysterious home? Find out soon, when I post the fourth chapter!

Please review!

~Shadow~

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Final Fantasy 8 belong to Squaresoft and not me. HOWEVER, Stellina DiGiovanna is copyright me, Shadow Fortuna. Let me know if you want to use her in an original fanfic. 

(And for those who were wondering, A. Maclaren, D.D., said the quote at the beginning.)


End file.
